The Life and Love of Albus Potter
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Of all the things to make Albus Potter realise that he's in love with his best friend, a copy of "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" is pretty low on the list. But no matter what the women of the Weasley-Potter clan say, Scorpius Malfoy has a plan which is going to work, and he's going to stick to it no matter what. AlScor with Rose as a supporting character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome, welcome, to the first chaptered fic I've ever written for AlScor. This is going to be fun, lighthearted, and pathetically fluffy.

Hope you guys enjoy the ride!

Don't forget to R&R once you're done with this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.

**WARNINGS: This is slash, which means there's a romantic relationship between two consenting males. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now. You've been warned.**

* * *

With a name like his, Albus Severus Potter was bound to turn out a bit…eccentric. The first Potter in Slytherin, he had not only befriended Scorpius Malfoy, son of his father's childhood enemy, but he had also managed to find a way to make an interhouse friendship work. The fact that the other house member was a Gryffindor was something that made it all the more astonishing. The two Slytherin boys, along with the Gryffindor Rose Weasley were often referred to as the new Golden Trio of Hogwarts.

But despite all of this, his greatest eccentricity was undoubtedly his obsession with his namesakes. Albus Potter owned what was probably the largest library of books based on the lives of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

There was only a miniscule amount of published information about the two men that he did not possess. If something about the two had been written, Albus Potter almost definitely had it in his collection.

His parents were simply happy that he hadn't developed an obsession with potions, or Muggle sweets.

* * *

"…but honestly, all I really want is a copy of 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.'"

"We know, Al!" Rose exclaimed, sounding annoyed. "It's not like you haven't told us the same thing a million times over the past month."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you guys can take a hint. I've been after that book for the last two years, and I've spent exactly that much time telling you'll about it," Albus complained.

"Not my fault that it's bloody expensive. It costs a fortune for a copy, you know that. Seriously, this would have been a lot easier if Uncle Harry hadn't burned his copy," Rose retorted.

"Yeah, Al. Think about the pockets of your poor relatives," James chimed in, amusing himself by annoying his younger brother.

"James," Albus began, the expression on his face morphing to one of complete irritation.

"Okay people, this is about one remark away from turning into another one of your famous Weasley-Potter feuds, and I'd rather not get involved in it again," Scorpius interjected, voice of reason as usual.

"Fine," Albus pouted, glaring at James.

"Figures you'd listen to boyfriend."

"James – " Albus made a lunge towards his brother, but Scorpius caught him just in time.

"Come on Al. I meant it when I said I didn't want to be involved this time."

"I'll catch you later when Scor isn't around," Albus promised, before turning to walk away with his best friend.

* * *

On Albus' fifteenth birthday, the Slytherins, along with some help from the members of the Weasley-Potter-Scamander clan who were still in Hogwarts, threw him a huge party in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Come on Potter! Open up a couple of those gifts!" Warren Nott exclaimed from the dance floor, where he was dancing with Lila Zabini.

"Fine, fine," Al laughed. "Anyone interested in seeing me tearing open these presents, apart from Scor and Rose, gather round."

As a crowd gathered around Albus, Scorpius and Rose, Al grabbed the present on the top of the pile, tearing at the paper covering it to reveal the latest book about the greatest wizarding entrepreneurs and the causes behind their success.

"This is brilliant! Thanks guys!" Albus exclaimed, turning to face Rose and Lysander.

"It's not that book on Dumbledore you wanted, but at least it'll help you with starting that chocolate factory thing of yours that you're always talking about."

The first gift seemed to set the mood for the night. Even though none of the gifts were what Al had been looking for, they were all brilliant in their own right. Chocolates, books, the new Firebolt courtesy Teddy and his parents, even a couple of tickets to hottest new club in wizarding London for Al to visit over the summer. Apart from the noticeable lack of that one book, Al had everything he could have asked for in front of him.

Al picked out the last gift from the pile, turning to face his best friend. "So what have _you_ gotten me, rich boy?" he asked teasingly. "A vacation with you and your family to someplace exotic, just like last year?"

"Why don't you open the gift and find out yourself?" Scorpius retorted. "For all you know, it's going to be the best gift of your life."

"I don't know. I mean, it's going to have to be pretty awesome to stand up to this year's haul. And we both know that I've got high expectations for you," Albus said, sounding doubtful.

"Instead of getting smart with me, why don't you just open the thing and tell me what you think about it?"

"You're no fun, you realize that right," Al asked, pout evident in his voice as he tore at the perfectly wrapped gift.

"You know you could take a moment to appreciate the effort that I put into wrapping that and open it in a civilized manner, right?"

"Stop sounding full of self-pity. We both know that it's not you who wraps these things, it's Mitsy. Besides, I li…ke…op…"

"Al, what is it?" Dominique asked, sounding concerned.

"You…you…" Albus simply gaped at Scorpius, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Told you it's the best gift you've ever received," Scorpius said, sounding smug.

Usually Albus would have retorted to that tone of voice immediately, but he just threw himself at his best friend, wrapping his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "You got me the _book_!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just going to go ahead and presume you like it," Scorpius said once he wrestled himself free of Albus' grip.

"Of course I do! This is perfect! With this in my hands, I only have like ten books left before I complete my Dumbledore collection! Scor – " Lost for words once again, Albus settled for wrapping the other boy in another hug, completely ignoring his protests.

"Al, let the poor boy breathe!" Penny Pucey called out, laughing at the sight of Scorpius gasping for air.

After another couple of seconds, Albus finally let go of his best friend, bouncing off towards their dorm room so he could get started on the book. Everyone was used to his slightly eccentric behavior when it came to his books, so the lack of the guest of honour did absolutely nothing to dampen the spirit of the party.

At the sight of her brother leaving, Lily broke away from her best friend and the boy she'd been crushing on for the past year, Dominic Zabini, and attached herself to Al.

"You do realise how much trouble Scorpius must have gone to to get his hands on the book, right?"

"I know!" Al exclaimed, still high over receiving the book. "Isn't it awesome?"

"So…"

"So what, Lils?"

"Well, there _has_ to be a reason behind Scor getting you that book…" Lily said, hinting at the obvious.

"Yeah," Albus said slowly, like Lily was being particularly slow. "It's because he's an amazing friend!"

Lily sighed. Her brother had always been a bit dense. "Yes, but what else? I mean, it's not like everyone spends that kind of money on their best friends."

"Yeah, but that's just because not everyone has that kind of money to spend."

"You're an idiot, you know that right Al?" Lily asked, annoyed at the obliviousness of her usually smart brother. "There's another reason why he got you that book!"

"Yeah, because he knew I wanted it!"

"No, you moron," Lily said, finally giving up all hope for him, "it's because he's in love with you! Just like you're in love with him!"

At the same time, Rose, Dominique, and the rest of Al's female cousins had congregated around Scorpius once the birthday boy left, cooing over his thoughtful gift.

"So," Dominique began, "have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Scorpius asked, attempting to look innocent.

"That innocent act doesn't work when we know what you're hiding, Scor. Have you told him that you're in love with him yet?" Rose demanded.

"No I haven't," Scorpius finally admitted, capitulating at the glare he was getting from Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Molly screeched, "You do know that that gift was anything but subtle! He's going to figure it out soon, and he should hear it from you!"

"Molly," Scorpius started.

"We all know that he's blind as a bat to both the fact that you love him and he feels the same way about you. You need to tell him so that can see what we all do!"

"Rose –"

"Scorpius Malfoy, if you don't tell that boy soon, I will!"

"Guys!" Scorpius exclaimed, finally having had enough of the berating he was getting from the girls. "I already have a plan!"

"And what exactly is it?" Roxanne demanded.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you guys?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly. "That's like giving you'll a free pass to meddle in it."

"Scor –"

"I'm certain that Al will tell Rose once he realizes what's happening. You can ask her for information then."

"At least give us a hint!" Lucy whined.

At the sight of her pout, Scorpius yielded. She had always been his favourite of Albus' family, not counting Rose of course. She was the only one who hadn't immediately pounced on him once the news of crush got out among The Cousins, as the Weasley-Potter clan along with their honourary family was popularly called in Hogwarts.

"There's a reason I got him that book, since you want to know so desperately."

"Wait, your plan revolves around a book?" Molly asked incredulously.

"See? _This_ is why I didn't want to tell you guys!" Scorpius complained. "It's a good plan! What's more, it'll actually work, unlike that pathetic thing James came up with over the summer!"

"Fine!" Rose said. "We'll let your plan play out. If it doesn't work though, you have to tell him directly."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you like this my loves! Please don't forget to review, I feed on them :)**

**Think of me as a review vampire :P**

* * *

"I don't understand you Al, you know that right?"

"What exactly have I done now?" Albus asked his cousin. He and Rose were on their way to Arithmancy, the only class he didn't share with Scorpius.

"You've had that book for – Oh, Ly! I thought you'd decided to skip class today!" Rose broke off in the middle of berating Albus, suddenly breathless due to the appearance of Lysander Scamander at her side.

"And miss out on seeing someone as beautiful as you?" Lysander flirted, a genuine smile forming on his face at the sight of the girl next to him.

As Rose blushed, her face a furious red, Albus groaned in disgust. "Honestly you two, can't you just put everyone out of their misery and start dating already? It'd be much preferred to your sickeningly saccharine flirting."

Rose quickly turned her attention away from Lysander to scowl at Albus. "We are _not_ flirting!" she exclaimed loudly, causing everyone around them to turn and look at the trio curiously.

"Anyways," she continued in a softer voice, blushing an even deeper at the attention she was receiving, "the only reason you're saying that is cause you're jealous."

"Wait wait _what_?" Albus spluttered in shock, "jealous about _what_ exactly? The fact that Lysander is in love with you? You're welcome to him!"

"No you moron! You're jealous about the fact that there's no one who's interested in _you_!"

"So you're admitting that Lysander is in love with you?" Albus asked slyly.

"Wait – no – that's not what I –" This time it was Rose who was left spluttering.

"Hey, guys?" Lysander asked carefully, head rapidly moving from one cousin to the other, "don't I get a say in this argument? You know, since it's mostly about me?"

"No!" both of them snapped at him before returning to glare at each other.

"I did _not_ say that Lysander is in love with me!" Rose argued, finally having gotten her bearings back.

"No, but you didn't argue with me when I said that he was," Albus replied calmly, still smirking. "That's basically implying that he is."

"That's not – stop being so – Anyways, going back to what I was talking about," Rose said, scrambling to change the subject, "I cannot believe that you _still_ haven't finished that book of yours! You've been cribbing about wanting it for _ages_, and when you finally get your hand on it, it turns out that you haven't finished it even after having it for nearly a week!"

"It's called savouring it!" Albus protested, annoyed at the implication that he hadn't really wanted the book.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rose demanded, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an explanation.

"Well, I'm only going to get to read the book for the first time once," Albus started, attempting to explain his feelings over his precious book to a person he just _knew_ wouldn't understand, "so I'm going to read it slowly. Savour the feeling of the new information, you know?"

Rose gave him a look that clearly said that she thought he was insane, but was willing to go along with his delusions for the sake of her sanity. "And what have you learned till now?" she asked, attempting to sound interested. She soon regretted it, however, once she saw the crazy gleam in Albus' eye. The only other person she knew whose eyes gleamed like that was her mother, which meant she was in for another boring Albus Potter lecture.

"Well, Rita Skeeter's spent the entire first chapter of the book detailing Dumbledore's death, which is _extremely_ fascinating. Did you know she thought that the relationship between him and my dad was "suspicious?" And what's even more unbelievable is that people actually believed her!"

"Really?" Lysander broke into the conversation, sounding interested.

"Yeah, and her account of his home life is just as fascinating. Completely untrue, of course, Dumbledore's father never abused him, but fascinating nonetheless," Albus said, starting to get excited. "And – wait a second," he broke off, turning to glare at Rose suspiciously, "I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do here!"

"What?" Rose asked, not even needing to fake the confusion in her voice.

"You're trying to get my mind off the conversation we were having about you and Lysander!"

"Guys, can we _please_ not talk about this?" Lysander asked, sounding ready to beg.

Once again, the cousins turned to snap at him. "No!"

"Well, if you really want to talk about this Al, let's talk about you and Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed. If Harry and Ron had seen her then, they would have advised Albus to run as far as he could. Having seen that look time and again on Hermione, they would have known that it didn't bode well for him.

But since they weren't there, Albus simply stared back at Rose, confused at the seemingly new direction the discussion had taken.

"What about me and Scorpius?"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe how dense you are!" Rose cried; irritation evident in every word. "Lily was right, you _are_ absolutely clueless!"

"Oi! You don't need to abuse me, you know! You can just _say_ whatever you want to say!" Albus said, sounding insulted.

"Did you ever even think about why you're so interested in whether Lysander and I are flirting with each other or not? Can't you just it's because you want Scorpius to be flirting with you?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Rose?"

Rose shook her head at the idiocy of her cousin. "The way you interact with Scorpius is _exactly_ the way I interact with Lysander. So yeah, maybe we're flirting with each other, but so are you and Scorpius! And the only reason you're interested in Lysander and me is to confirm that!"

Albus gawped at her. "Are you even listening to what you're saying Rosie? Scor and me are best friends, nothing more!"

"Well then, you need to take a look at that friendship once again! I guarantee you it's more than that! And Scorpius sees it too! Get a clue Albus Potter! You're. In. Love. With. Your. Best. Friend!"

"Guys!" Lysander's firm voice broke through their argument. "That's enough! People are staring. Besides, if we don't get a move on, we're going to be late for class."

The two of them looked around. They had been so engrossed in their argument that they hadn't realized that a small crowd of students had gathered around them, staring at them with morbid fascination. At Rose's glare, they quickly dispersed.

"This isn't over," Rose hissed at Albus as they made their way to the Arithmancy classroom.


End file.
